cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DSCL Armed Forces
Military The Revolutionary Armed Forces of The Democratic Soicalist Republic of Liberty Military or otherwise known as the Sons Armed forces The Sons of Liberty Military is comprised up of 4 main branches: Army, Marines, Air force and National Guard. (Note the Sons of Liberty doesn’t have any coastal areas.) Army “We are protectors of the Revolution” The Sons of Liberty’s Army is mostly comprised of volunteers, Minimal age to join is 16 but must have parents ok in order to join but they cannot engage in combat until age 18. Draft age is 18 to 45. The Army’s main goal is to protect the Nation from any internal or external threats weather it’s terrorists, organized crime, or another nation. Apart from the main army you have Army Airborne (paratroops,) Army Rangers, and Army Special forces. Marines The Marine corps in the Sons of Liberty are the best of the best. These are highly trained highly motivated soldiers. Trained to shot farther, go farther, and kill faster. The marines jobs are to protect the nation and to fight through the areas many rivers and marshes and in an event of an attack, to cross many lakes and oceans. The Sons Marine corp is the spearhead of the Sons Armed forces. The Marines Special forces are so top secret that any proof of it’s existence is destroyed. Air Force The Sons Air force is comprised of what the rest of the world may say outdated weapons. But the Sons do with what they have, and do it very well. Armed with their Revo-Sabre-16's and their SB-17 Liberty bombers they can fight with the best of them. With the Country quickly growing, we could be seeing the Air force becoming bigger and stronger than ever. Revolutionary Armed Guard (National Guard) “Pride of the Working Class” The Sons Revolutionary Armed Guard is a protector of the nation and in case of an invasion are to back up the main Army. The NG’s main job in peace time is to provide protection of the many government building, military installations, help during national disasters and so forth. Every Citizen must serve at least 2 years of Military service in the RAG. Left|thumb|DSRL Revolutionary Armed Guard on Parade in Liberty City Navy The Sons of Liberty does not have a navy because it does not have access to ship building facilities, but in December 15th 2007 the Sons of Liberty and the Republic of Norris have agreed to share navies, because the Republic has the Shipyards but the Sons have the Materials. Any citizen that wishes to join the “Sons” navy goes to the Republic of Norris Training Centers. In a way the Navy is a joint effort. Both countries have naval officers and both country have control of the navy, which transports both countries armed forces around the world. Shadow Angriff Kräfte which means Shadow Assault Forces, is the Sons of Liberty's Special forces, not much is known about them except they specialize in anti-terrorism, hostage rescue and home land defense. SAK's Main goal to naturalize any in counrty threats such as terrorists attacks, drug trafficking, and other internal threats. Besondere Taktik Kräfte which mean Particular Tactics forces: are the spear head of any Sons of Liberty attack or defense. The BTK is like the SAK but the BTK works out of the country, but will back up the SAK if needed. The Taktik Kräfte is the Speznas of the Sons Army. They are usually the first to strike any enemy anywhere and they do it with impunity. Infantry The DSRL's military's weapons reflex their experiences in the revolution. In developing their weapons they use a strict criteria, Cost: The Cost of the weapon must be cheap but not damage performance. Durability: The weapon must take large amounts of damage and still be able to work. Complexity: They weapon must be easy to assemble and maintenance. Accuracy: the weapon must be accurate depending on the weapons function. Damage: The weapon must do a certain level of damage. In both the DSRL's Army and Marines the infantry is trained to fight with or without weapons, going though brutal training program designed to prepare the solider for the horrors of combat. This is the primary service hand gun of the Sons Army and is issued to all solders and officers of the Army. It Uses a 11.48x19 (.45) cartridge. The MP08 is the DSRL Submachine gun, used for clearing out rooms, trenches and other close quarters areas. The MP08 fires an 11.48x19mm (.45) cartridge; it also comes with different clip sizes, 20, 32, 50, and 100 round drums. This weapon is used by both the military and civil forces. The MP08 offers a small lightweight durable weapon with a high rate of fire. After the Revolution many solders fell in love with the AK-47’s given to them by the Chinese, Venezuela, and Russia. Afterwards to standardize this weapon in compliance with the 6.5x38mm rounds the government made new rifles selling the older ones off. The SAR-20 is the first bullpup rifle used by the Sons army although it is only used by Paratroopers and Special forces, because it’s the lightest rifle the DSRL have ever made only weighting 3.6 kg (7.94 lb.) The SAR-20 uses a 6.5x38mm cartridge and is has a 35 round clip. Many lessons were learned in the Revolution. Many so call “obsolete” weapons found their way back onto the battle field and found them not so “obsolete.” The SBR-01 is based off the American M-14 but with upgrades like upgraded material etc… and uses the Sons Battle rifle standard 6.5x51mm. The Rifle was shortened and the new RRM (Recoil reduction module) was installed to keep the weapon under control in Full auto mode. The SBR-02 is the Main Rifle of the DSRL. This Rifle is capable of long range sniping as well was hitting a target with body armor and behind cover. It uses the 6.5x51mm but the SBR-02A1 uses the heavier 7.69x51mm round. The SBR-02 has many other variants like the A2 which has a shorter barrel and a adjustable stock and fires the 6.5 round or the A3 which has the same shorter barrel and stock but fires the 7.69 and then we have the SBR-02A4 which is a support gun version which has a longer barrel with a bipod, and has a 100 round drum (which only fires the 6.5 round), and lastly a sniper version SBR-02A5 which was a longer barrel, adjustable stock and a 6x zoom scope. The SBR-02 is the most common weapon you will see on a battle field that the DSRL army will be on. The 07 is the DSRL General Purpose machine gun that uses a 6.5x51mm cartridge, used mostly as an infantry support weapon, and is the most common machine gun in the DSRL army. It’s a stamped gun so its tolerances are loose therefore the weapon can take massive amounts of damage and abuse. The SHMG-07 is a heavy machine gun that uses a 12.7x71mm cartridge; its primary use is on vehicles, like tanks and IFV’s. A few are used on the front lines by infantry but only in times of intense need or in major wars. The SMG-07 has the fastest rate of fire of any machine gun in the Sons army (1,550 rounds/min) The SMG-07 is used primarily in and on tanks, for copula Machines hull gunner’s machine guns, and on other vehicles. A few are used by the Sons Special Forces, and Marine forces because not to many have been made but more are being made to start to replace the SGPMG-07. (Fires 6.5x51mm cartridge) This is the DSRL’s anti personnel sniper rifle. The SR-10 is capable of ranges past 800 meters (875 yd.) The SR-10 is a bolt action rifle and has a 10 round clip and fires a 7.69x55mm cartridge. The SR-15 is the big brother of the SR-10. This is an anti-Material rifle that uses a 12.7x108; the effective range is 2000 meters, compared to most 12.7 rifles which can only deliver about 1000 to 1500 meters. The Tank Destroying Missile System 05 is a high tech missile launching system capable of either direct fire or indirect fire (like the javelin) also the TDMS can lock onto a vehicle by a heat signature, or by an Electromagnetic field that tanks give off. It ca also be fired in a dumb fire direct fire mode. The anti armor Missile itself has a two part detonation. First the missile makes contact with the tanks armor, the first small shape charge explodes destroying the reactive armor, them it expels either the Sabot Round (TDM-01S) or the Heat round (TDM-01H.) The Anti-Light Vehicle missile is a very strong shape charge. The Tank Destroying Rocket System-25 is the most common anti –vehicle weapon in the Sons Army. Armored Forces The Aromored forces of the DSRL, are the spear head of any attack or defense. The Armored Forces either in the Army or Marines main strategy is Attack, attack, attack. The Motto the men and commanders came up with is "the best defense is always offense." These tanks are ment to push through Static Defences, enemy tanks, and infantry lines. The Tanks were made with the idea of "Big guns, Fast engies, and Heavy armor." |''Link to Video, click here'' The Sons Expeditionary Vehicle was designed to cross rivers, marshes, swamps, and disembark from aircraft carriers. The SEFV has a crew of 3 plus the 12 passengers. The Armor is the combined composite and reactive armor. The Sons Infantry Fighting vehicle 08 was made for a need of a fast land based troop carrier, also holding 12 men, and with three crew. The 08 comes in a few different variants. First with (SIFV-08) 76.5 mm main repeating cannon, or a 100mm cannon (SIFV-08A1), Second a quad gun 40mm flak guns (SIFV-08AA) and lastly the ambulance version (SIFV-08AM). The Armor is the combined composite and reactive armor. The ST-55D is the Sons first tank made to only combat other tanks. The 55D is the only tank that uses a Gas Turbine engine making this the fastest Sons Tank. The Standard Sons tanks use the 130mm main cannon, on the ST-55D use a Rifled LTF_TD cannon. The Armor is the combined composite and reactive armor. This tank has only 3 crew members. The ST-64 was a result of a join project with the Socialist Republic of Norris to create their NT-43 “Musk Rat.” After the Project was completed Sons engineers re-built the tank to fit the DSRL needs, and came up with the ST-64 “Tiger.” The “Tiger” as it was called by the crews, replace the outdated M60’s that the DSRL were using. The Tiger uses a manually loaded 130mm LTF_MT130 rifled gun, and used a LTF_MT1200 V12 air cooled, twin turbocharged diesel which produced 1200hp. The Armor is the combined composite and reactive armor. There are 4 crew members that operate this tank. |''Link to ST-65 Video, click here'' The “Fortress Tank” is the largest tank ever produced by the Sons, EVER! Weighting about 90 to 100 tones, and having a Length 10.09 meters, a Width 4.67 meters, and a height of 3.63 meters, it was a large tank. It was also the most heavily armed tank in their tank fleet as well. It had an auto loaded Rifled 155mm main cannon, an auto loaded coaxial 76.5 repeating cannon and a third coaxial 6.5mm machine gun (SMG-07) It also had a Rear turret gunner, two hull gunners and two 12.7mm copula machine guns. It was also the first Sons tank equipped with a Anti Missile system, which can stop incoming rockets and missiles. The Armor is the combined composite and reactive armor. There are 8 crew members Panther is a main battle tank of "the highest technical level all over the world," said its developer, the state-run Agency for Defence Development. Key features include an active defence system against incoming missiles and aircraft, automatic tracking and ammunition loading systems, an active suspension unit and high underwater manoeuvrability. The ST-72 A1 Panther is the main battle tank of the Sons armored forces. It has a manually loaded Rifled 130mm cannon, coaxial 6.5 machine gun, and uses the Composite and reactive armor, but unlike all of the other tanks, this one uses a smooth boar 130 mm cannon to fire anti-tank missiles from the main cannon. There are 4 crew members The A2 Liger is a major upgrade of the A1 Panther. The Liger uses a more powerful engine, and has a auto loaded and rifles 130 mm main cannon, smoke screen pods, anti missile system, The crew of 3 have a very roomy tank that they can move around very nicely, this was meant to reduce crew fatigue. The Liger can also go under water, for about an hour, and can cross small rivers and lakes if need be. Artillery The Artillery is Artillery, they blow stuff up from far away. The SAT-15507 is one of the Sons main towed 155 mm artillery pieces. Capable of using programmable shells and reaching ranges of 15 miles and having a crew of 11. This MLRS can hold 6 ready to fire programmable artillery rockets and move before a counter artillery attack can fire on to the SMLRS. The SRWAT-16 is a 16 inch Railway artillery piece. However the SRWAT is also used as stationary coastal guns. The SAT180 is a 180mm Artillery Piece. Air force The DSRL Air force is the newest addition to the Sons Military. The Air Force was delayed because of reconstruction costs and Infrastructure set backs. today the Sons Air Force is now making a array of deadly air craft meant to destroy. ''Link to Video, click here'' The Red Saber was the first fighter aircraft in the Sons Air force. Its Maiden flight was the 14th of January 2008. It impressed the Son Military Command Board and was adopted by the Military later that month. It’s Weaponry includes, a 25 mm repeating cannon, 4 AA Saber Missiles or 8 AG Sonne fire anti tank Missiles. Although it’s top speed is only 700 mph its used at a interceptor, and a ground attack aircraft. The SF/A-18 “Dragoon” is the Fastest Fighter aircraft in the Sons Air force. The Dragoon comes with a 25 mm cannon, 4 AA Saber 1 or Saber 2, 8 AG Sonne Fire, 4 AG Corsair missiles. The Craft is powered by two massive FAEP_INTER_Stet engines which push this fighter to a top speed of Mach 2.6. SF/A-z21 The Z21 is a muti role single engine air craft. These are specially made air craft capable of reaching Mach 4. Although this air frame was suppose to replace the SF/A-18 but the z21 cannot carry as many munitions STP-76 The STP is the Sons Heavy Transport. It improved the capabilities of the Sons armed forces Transport fleet much like the C-130 benefited the US army. Capable of operating in any weather, in any part of the world makes this craft a must for the Sons army. Although it presents no aerial danger in a dog fight it doesn't present a strategic danger because of the massive amounts of men, equipment, and supplies one craft can carry The Liberty bomber is the Sons First Bomber and Heavy bomber ever to be created. At first glance the SB-17 looks odd, because of the engine configuration, but this ship is very large and can drop large amount of hurt onto the enemy. The Sons Air Ship 008 is a Combat airship which is triple hulled. The SAS-008 drops the largest conventional bomb… 10,000lb (plastic explosives) The Air ships can hold 5 to 7 of these massive bombs, and can drop the Sons experimental SEB-250 “Vacuum explosion” The SAS-008 has many anti aircraft, and missile defenses on the ship so an airborne attack is unlikely to work. The Strike Hawk is the Attack helicopter of choice for the Sons Army. It has a operational range of 286 miles, and a top speed of 324 km/h (201 mph) It has up to 2,400 kg (4,400 lb) of disposable stores on four hardpoints including bombs, rockets, gun pods, anti-tank and anti-air missiles. The STH-01 is the work horse of the Sons Army. It carries everything from troops to artillery pieces. Munitions The Archer is a long range Cruise Missile fired from either a CM base or a Cm mobile launcher. The Cutlass is an Air to ground Dumb Fire rocket used only in the SAH-01 and the Revo-Saber -16 The Saber Air to air missile is used in the Revo-Saber-16 and the SF/A-18. It comes in to variants, Saber 1 (Heat seeking) Saber 2 (Radar Guided) The “Boomer” is a vehicle based anti- Tank missile, used on IFV’s and other small combat vehicles The Sonne fire missile is the standard Air to ground missile used in both their helicopters and Air Craft. Variants: SF-A1 (Wire Guided) SF-A2 (standard) SF-A3 (Laser guided) The DB2000 is the standard bomb dropped by the SB-17, and can be either a conventional bomb filled with plastic explosives, or a massive Napalm bomb. The DB10000 is the massive bomb dropped from the SAS-008 Combat ship… can be either a conventional bomb filled with plastic explosives, or a even massive Napalm bomb. Mechanized Forces Navy Miscellaneous OutDated Weapons These are weapons that have been label as obsolete. After the Revolution and the Establishment of the DSRL, the Sons army used the M-16 until a weapon was designed by the government. On January 25th 2008 Sons factories shifted its standard from the 5.56 and the 7.62 to the newly made 6.5. The SAR-16 are refurbished M-16’s using the 6.5x38mm rounds. As of August 13th the Sons Generals discontinued the weapon due to breakdowns and over heating. Category:Leftism Category:Military